


Yugi's valentine's day

by BrotherWhy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrotherWhy/pseuds/BrotherWhy
Summary: It's valentine's day and Yugi was busy all day long. Unfortunately Yami had better things in mind... and his Aibou would discover soon, how he spent the day.





	Yugi's valentine's day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venom_for_free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/gifts), [ItsAJ_B1tches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAJ_B1tches/gifts).



> To all you guys out there who are alone on valentine's day - such a beautiful day in the year - I'm here for you, I feel you and I will show you that even our lonely Yugi would have a special day. :)

**Yugi’s valentine’s day**

 

22:07  
  
Yugi was blinking at his phone. When did it get so late?

 

Today was a good day for the game shop.

Actually, Yugi couldn’t remember the last time they sold so much in a day.

 

Yami was right – the valentine‘s campaign _was_ a good idea. At first, Yugi was sceptical, but people loved it.

His friends spend the whole week to prepare food and decorate the game shop for the big event. To be fair, Anzu and Shizuka had the biggest part and they were doing such a great job!

 

Yugi smiled at the few valentine’s cards that were left and laid spread out in front of him.

He had so much fun with Joey and Tristan whilst thinking about the pickup lines, that were printed next to some duel monsters.

They sold like thousands today and Yugi couldn’t be happier.

 

Trapped in his thoughts, he searched for a specific one – the blue eyes white dragon valentine’s card – but he couldn’t find it.

Yugi frowned. He was sure he saw it the last time he was looking for it…

 

As he lifted his head, he realised, that the last customer had left the shop.

He was alone now.

 

With a big sigh, he leaned against the counter and started to massage his temples.

Yes, he was grateful for today. But it had been also very exhausting.

 

All his friends had to go one after the other and he had no idea where Yami spent the day.

He had been all mysterious at the breakfast table, but Yugi hadn't insisted on an explanation.

Yami had changed in the last months and Yugi was glad, when he was able to spend some time with him.

 

_One day, I will find out._

_I will find out what he is hiding_ , he thought and swallowed, his heart full of worry.

 

Yawning, Yugi stretched and decided to close the game shop for today. He could not wait to tell Yami how much money they made!

Happily, he slipped out his phone to text him.

 

_When are you coming home? You will not believe how it went…!_

 

For a long moment, Yugi just stayed there, staring at his phone, and hoped that Yami would read it immediately.

But that did not happen.

Lately, that never happened.

 

Yugi sighed, locked the doors and slowly made his way to the private part of the house.

 

When he entered the hallway, he almost stumbled over a pair of black, shiny shoes. Cursing, he took them up and threw them into the shoe rack.

So Yami was here. But why the fuck did he not go through the game shop?

Yugi couldn’t remember a single time Yami had used the back door to get into their flat.

_What the…_

 

He took a few steps, when his gaze caught a small little card, lying on the floor.

The blue eyes white dragon was in one corner, surrounded by tiny hearts. On the other side, in delicate, curvy letters stood:

**_Will you be my valentine? Because my white dragon has only blue eyes for you!_ **

 

Yugi swallowed.

This was the card he was looking for! He had thought about showing it to Kaiba.

Not that he really wanted to give it to him as a valentine’s gift! He just… He just wanted to…

 

Yugi sighed. 

He didn’t know what he wanted.

He only knew, that he really liked Kaiba, despite his overall behaviour.

He sensed that there was more than that selfish little brat.

He just knew it.

And he really wanted to get to know the CEO better…

 

Yugi was dragged out of his thoughts by a strange noise.

It was a small chuckle, and he recognised it immediately.

 

„Yami…?“

 

Yugi’s voice was rough and quiet.

He took a few steps toward the kitchen again, but then stopped, when another noise was getting through to him.

This time, he had no idea what it was.

Frowning, Yugi went to enter the kitchen, but before his hand reached the doorknob, he froze.

 

Through the glass in the door, he could see Yami very clearly.

His heart stopped.

 

Yami was leaning against the dining table, head thrown back, arms propped up on the oak wood, his knuckles white.

His mouth was opened a bit, clearly grinning, and his chest raised and lowered, as he was breathing heavily.

His hair was sticking messily in his face – he was clearly sweating. Behind him, a medium sized candle holder provided a subtle light. The red wax was already dripping on the table.

Yami’s pants were opened up and pulled to his knees.

In front of his thighs, a rather big head was bobbing vigorously, brown, short hair bouncing in the moving.

 

With a clear feeling of horror, Yugi realised, whom’s head it was.

 

Kaiba. It was Seto Kaiba’s head.

Seto Kaiba was here.

Seto Kaiba was in his flat.

Seto Kaiba was kneeling on the floor.

 

And he was blowing Yami.

 

Yugi let out a short, shaking breath of shock. His whole head was spinning, while he was searching for something to support himself with.

_No! No No NO NO NO NO NO!_

 

His vision turned white. Pure panic was rising up in him and filling him completely. His arms and legs trembled, as he stumbled to the staircase.

He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think. All of his mind was filled with horror.

 

Yugi leaned against the railing heavily, his hands clenched around the cool iron.

 

More noises from the kitchen found their way to him. The two lovers clearly didn’t know that he was here!

His own heartbeat was roaring in Yugi’s ears. He tried desperately, to find more support at the railing, leaning forwards.

 

In the next moment, his eyes flew open and widened.

Very slowly, Yugi tilted his head to look down at his body.

A rather prominent bulge was straining up against his pants.

„No…!“

 

Terrified, he began to shake his head. At first slowly, but then with pure desperation.

No. This couldn’t be. This was just wrong!

He didn’t want this.

He didn’t want to be… _dirty_.

 

One second later, Yugi felt the urge to vomit. He felt his tip leaking in his underwear.

„No… please… no…“

 

He was leaning against the railing, his heart racing. His brain was shouting judgemental thoughts at him, but it was too much to process. A deep wave of self-hatred captured him. His pants grew tighter and tighter.

Yugi’s body was clearly working against him, desperately begging to be touched.

 

Slowly, he leaned further towards the iron railing, pressing his bulge against the metal.

A tiny gasp escaped his lips.

_No. I can’t do that! That is so dirty..._

 

He heard a shuffling noise from the kitchen and looked up. From his location, Yugi couldn’t see what was going on there, but he could _hear_ things.

He could clearly hear Seto Kaiba moaning heavily in his own kitchen.

 

This was too much.

 

As fast as he could, Yugi trailed his hand down to his dick, holding it shakingly, clearly afraid it would explode from the things he felt.

 

Never in his life, Yugi had lost so much control over his body.

His skin was burning, his heart was beating in his ears, and his boner screamed at him to be freed.

 

Whimpering, he rubbed against the fabric of his trousers and sent shivers down his spine.

A small tear found its way down Yugi’s cheek.

He couldn’t do anything against it. His mind went blank, as he began to rub his bulge harder, gasping and biting his lip.

 

When he heard panting noises coming from the kitchen, Yugi let out a small moan, clenching and bending forwards.

 

He had to see what was going on.

He just had to.

 

Not able to collect his thoughts, Yugi stumbled back to the hallway.

He could feel his cheeks burning with desire, as he was lurking through the glass door.

 

In the moment his eyes captured the scenery in front of him, Yugi made a noise, he never made in his life before.

It was a heavy groan, filled with need and lust.

 

Seto Kaiba was bend over the table.

His head rested on the shiny wood, next to the candle holder, which seemed to have been knocked over - the candles weren’t burning anymore. Over the table and Kaiba’s face stuck red wax, clearly splattered. Kaiba’s knuckles were white from holding on to the wood, his whole skin was flushed pink. The CEO‘s shirt was shoved up to his neck and Yugi thought to see small, tender scratches on his back. Kaiba’s brown strands were hanging in his face and all Yugi could see was his delicate lips, opened wide.

 

With horror, Yugi realised, that his own hand had found its way down his pants into his underwear. His other hand was leaning against the hallway wardrobe, clearly looking for support.

Yugi swallowed dryly, while he stroked his member once, then twice, sending heavy shivers down his spine.

Gasping hard, he looked up again.

 

Kaiba’s sleek grey trousers were pulled down to the floor, his boxers seemed to be ripped. Two small hands were grabbing Kaiba’s thighs with intend.

Yugi could see the flesh being squeezed hard.

 

Behind Kaiba, Yami stood and leaned over the CEO. His shirt was tossed to the floor, so Yugi could see the slender but muscular body of the Pharaoh shaking. His pink, small nipples stood proudly in Yugi’s sight.

Yami’s pants were also tossed to the floor, and his thighs were moving frequently back and forth. The Pharaoh’s head was pulled back, showing off a full smile as he again and again thrusts into Kaiba.

The noise of the two lovers breathing and moaning heavily flooded Yugi’s mind and consumed him fully.

 

All his resolve was broken.

 

There was no room for his doubts and hate.

There was only his desperate need to touch himself and cum, while watching Seto Kaiba getting fucked.

 

Yugi stroked himself with passion, trying to adjust his touches to the frequency of the two men in front of him. Impatiently, he unbuckled his jeans and pulled them further down, exposing his wet tip. Shivering, Yugi stared at his erection and couldn’t remember a single time his dick grew so hard.

 

Before his mind could go back to his all-time self-doubts, Yugi began to thrust into his own hand.

It didn’t take long for him to wet his fingers with his own precum, allowing him to stroke himself even harder. Shakingly, Yugi’s finger ran over his slit and made him whimper.

He never felt something like that before.

 

When he again fixed his gaze at Yami and Kaiba, he felt his eyes grow heavy with lust.

 

Yami was still continuously thrusting into the CEO, making him groan with pure pleasure.

 „Ya-Yami! I’m close!“ Kaibas voice drifted through the tense atmosphere, followed by a shaky laugh of the Pharaoh.

 

Yugi was gasping heavily when he saw Yami leaning forwards and biting Kaiba’s neck.

 

„Cum for me baby.“

Yami‘s words were dripping honey.

 

Yugi‘s legs gave away. He sank on the hallway floor, still stroking his now crimson erection, his hand dripping with precum. His heart was beating fast and his breathing came out in short gasps. A hot wave of pleasure was building up in Yugi’s stomach and he tried his best to keep his gaze fixed on Kaiba.

 

He wanted to see him.

He wanted to see Seto Kaiba’s face while he came.

And he wanted desperately to cum with him.

 

Kaiba threw his head back, holding on to the table for his dear life, as his legs grew numb.

„Atem…!“

With a heavy, loud moan, Kaiba came thickly on the table, spattering his semen all over the wood and his stomach while he was clenching hardly.

 

Yugi couldn’t take it anymore. With one finger, he ran into his slit again, while hearing Kaiba orgasm. Arching his head back as far as possible, he let the hot feeling in his stomach consumed him fully and let out a desperate cry.

His cum was covering all of his hand and stomach, dripping to the floor as he was still stroking himself, whimpering and shaking uncontrollably.

 

 

At the peak of his arousal, Yami opened his eyes.

 

For one second, he thought he heard something, but in the next, he was fully distracted by the feeling of Kaiba clenching around his dick, clearly orgasming.

The Pharaoh grabbed Kaiba’s flesh strongly, leaning forward, as he thrusts into the CEO vigorously. In the next moment, Yami felt himself cumming hard, experiencing one of the best orgasms ever.

 

A few seconds later, as he pulled out of Kaiba carefully, he swallowed and looked up.

It was dark, but he had no idea how late it was.

 

Was it possible they were so loud, Yugi could hear them? He was sure his Aibou was busy in the game shop…

Yami stared through the glass of the kitchen door into the hallway, freezing.

It was dark and empty, the front door remained closed. With a big sigh of relieve, he turned to Kaiba.

 

 

A few minutes later, Yami opened the door to the hallway, still thinking about his Aibou.

He was glad, that Yugi hadn't heard them.

Smiling, he turned to head back to the kitchen, when his eyes widened.

 

His shoes were in the rack.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was my very very first and very small one shot for you! :3 Let me know what you think about it. Have a nice day (and maybe watch some people fuck as well, if they'd like :D)  
> Love!


End file.
